Episode 5762 (21st May 2004)
Plot Ashley tells Fred that Orchid Pattaya is after his money. Fred is off his food and Claire thinks he may be in love. Betty and Harry think that Shelley has stayed the night with Charlie. They try to cover up for her but Ciaran tells Bev who says she couldn't care less. Charlie offers to make toast for Shelley. They decide to spend the day together. Martin wants a private word with Todd. Gail and Sarah leave them to chat. Ashley is worried that Fred may propose to Orchid as he has done it many times before. Martin tells Todd that he is willing to help with the baby financially. Todd is relieved that is all he wants to talk about. Fred meets Dennis Stokes and is distraught about Orchid. Dennis suggests giving her money to send to her family in Thailand. A fee of £5,000 is agreed. Sarah scolds Todd for not taking Martin's money but then understands why. Fred goes to the butcher's shop to pick up his cheque book. This duly worries Ashley. Fred says it has nothing to do with him. Tim Marsden arrives at the salon with his "Tropical Sunrise" that he had agreed to sell. He tells Candice that he is sorry and that his marriage is over. He says that the hardest part is losing Candice. Claire tells Fred that she is worried about him too. Todd tells Jason that he has been to antenatal class with Sarah. Jason says that Todd's life is now over. Todd says this is what he wants. Candice pours a bottle of Tim's shampoo over him. Ciaran and Harry question Fred about Orchid. Ciaran suggests that Fred may have bought her off the internet. Fred is not happy about this. Shelley tries to talk to Bev but she is not really interested. Audrey tells Candice that she was proud of her. Candice announces that she is only going to go for decent blokes from now on. Fred gives Orchid a cheque for £5,000 but she gives it him back. Karl wants to go for a drink with Todd after work, Todd refuses. Charlie and Shelley go for a drink and talk about Bev and her date. After being pushed, Orchid now accepts the money from Fred. Cast Regular cast *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dennis Stokes - Duncan Preston *Tim Marsden - Daniel Pape *Stacy aka Orchid - Casey-Lee Jolleys *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Mrs Aldred - Cynthia H. Rover Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Elliott & Son *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *26 Palmer Street - Living room *Weatherfield General - A & E department Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fred tries to persuade Orchid to stay; Bev continues to scheme against her daughter; and Candice takes revenge on Tim. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,280,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Fred Elliott: "On a scale of one to ten, how daft do you think I am?" Claire Casey: "On a normal day, I'd say about three... but when there's a lady involved it goes up to seven, sometimes even eight." Category:2004 episodes